Keep Personal Away From Professional
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: Aaliyah has just been signed to the WWE, working with John Cena, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. But what happens when feeling start to come up between the Chicago native and on of her trainers. OC/? (I have no clue who I'll pair her up with, I'll just figure it out as the story goes on) PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS
1. I got Signed

Keep Personal away From Professional

By: Scout Gallant

Chapter One: Who am I?

Listening to my music while doing my artwork calms me down from a stressful day always works for a Chicago girl like me. Then a strand of my Brownish Auburn straight hair came in front of my face and I chuckled. Then, I started playing with it. "Aaliyah! Aaliyah!" I heard through my headphones. I pulled out my ear bud and said "Yeah?!"

"Come down for a second!" My dad shouted. I put my pencil down, stood up, adjusted my black tank top and pulled up my grey sweatpants, and ran down the stairs. My name's Aaliyah Quinn Hamilton, I was born on March 9, 1992. My dad's an electrician and he works his ass off for me and my 4 younger siblings. I have a 14 year old brother name Jamison Hunter, a 13 year old sister name Gwen Abby, a 7 year old brother name Daniel Adam, and last there's my 3 year old sister name Aliana Meaghan. Yeah, there's only one parent raising 5 kids. My mom died after having Aliana. Then, after I moved out of my dad's house, he got evicted and they had nowhere else to go. So I decided to take them into my home, and they have been living there since. I've been saving up money for my dad in secret so he can be able to move out and buy his own house to raise the kids in. It's not that I don't love having them in my house I do. It's just getting hard to raise a bunch of kids under my roof, especially considering the job that I'm signed to. I'm under contract with the WWE as 'Dylan', the anti-diva of the WWE since Lita, although I'm still in the developmental program down in Florida, NXT, so I'm getting there. I have a secret jar that has money filled to the rim with money. If I'm correct, I can give the money now. Then, I felt my IPhone 5 vibrate. I checked the phone and I saw that I got a text message from one of my trainers. He said that I need to do one of my intense workouts before my session. I groaned as I messaged my trainer saying that I will do it right after I give the money to my dad. As I walked down to the kitchen, I combed through it and I sighed. "What is it dad?"

As I entered the kitchen, I saw 3 guys. The first guy I saw had muscles in a white muscle shirt, black shorts, and red Jordan's. He had the cleft chin, kind of like the way Superman does, blue eyes, and cheekbones. The second guy I saw was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black dress shoes. He had blue eyes as well, but the way he looked seemed… intimidating, like he had no soul. He had sleeves covering his arms, which I thought was pretty badass. The third one. Oh man, he was my kind of guy. He had like the Wolverine kind of style going on with his beard. He had hazel eyes and was wearing a black sweatshirt with blue ripped jeans and kind of dirty sneakers. He was wearing a Chicago Cubs hat too. Hmm, must be from Chicago, I thought to myself as I came in. The third guy rolled up his sleeves and I saw the many, many, many tattoos he had on his arms and hands. Then, he saw me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled shyly at him, and he smiled back at me. Then, he tapped the second guy's arm and he also turned to me. When I looked into his eyes, they were soulless. Then, I heard the second guy say to the first one "John!"

His voice was really deep, so I was intrigued a little. John turned to me and he smiled "Aliyah?"

I chuckled at his attempt to say my name. "It's Aaliyah, actually"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's OK, really." I looked at the other two and I asked them "And you are?"

The second guy said "I'm Randy Orton"

Then the third guy said in a medium tone kind of voice "And I'm Phillip Brooks"

Phillip Brooks? "Phillip?"

"Just call me Phil, kid. Or if you don't already know; CM Punk" he smiled at me. I smiled back and said "Nice to meet all of you" _  
_

"And if you don't know who Superman over here is, allow us to introduce him" said Randy. "Aaliyah, meet John Felix Anthony CENA"

John Cena? Great, just effin great. Not like I don't see enough of him everywhere else. I folded my arms together and my tank accidentally lifted, exposing my six pack. I saw it, and I pulled it down. "They are here to talk to the both of us about the latest update to your contract"

"All three of them?" I asked.

"Well, just me since you're gonna probably be working with me the most" said Phil. "And Randy as well" He added.

"Wait why am I working with both of you?"

"Well, you get to choose. Either you're gonna be in a storyline with me and be training with Randy, or the other way around."

I nodded my head at the idea and I said "Wait why exactly am I supposed to choose?"

"Quit beating around the bush, Brooks. Tell the woman!" exclaimed Randy. Phil chuckled and he said "Alright, alright." Then, he turned to me and he said "Look kid, you got into the WWE"

"They signed me?!" I shouted in joy. I can't believe it! This is epic! My dream is finally gonna be realized. The only question is; How is this gonna go?

**Enjoy! Please leave your reviews and an update will be up soon **


	2. My Day with Cena

_**I've already have one person wanting to pitch a CM Punk/OC in this story. So here's what I'm gonna do; I'm gonna have a chapter of each of Aaliyah's encounter's with each of the men. Then, you can write to me which one you like. So ENJOY!**_

Day one of my training and boy am I excited. I'm working with Super Cena today at the Performance Center. Flying my way out there is kind of new to me, especially considering that I've never flown anywhere before. He texted me saying that he wanted to go over some moves with me to see how technically sound I am. Cena? Seeing how technically sound I am? It sounds like I'm in the fricken Twilight Zone. A few hours later, I finally landed in Tampa. When I went into the luggage pick up, I saw a limo driver with "Aaliyah Hamilton" written on a white poster board. I took my bag and I walked up to him. When I saw him, he had his head down and he says, in a weird accent; "Are ju Aliya Hamilton?"

"It's Aaliyah," I chuckled and then, I pulled the hat up. I rolled my eyes as I saw Super Cena under the hat. He smiled as I said "You know you're the only one that gets the pronunciation of my name wrong"

"I know how to say your name," John said. "So then why did you say Aliya?"

"I just wanted to see if you knew it was me or not" John said as he shrugged his shoulders. "And you did"

"Hey I'm not that dumb you know," I said and then I chuckled. Then, he said "Let's get going to the training center"

I shrugged my shoulders and then we got in the car and we drove there. I thought Cena would be a pretty boy who had a stick far up his ass, but I was wrong. He was surprisingly chill and laid back. I had a good time going to the training center. Then, his phone buzzed. "Hello?" He answered. "Shit!" He mouthed. "Hi Nikki,"

Fuck. I forgot he was dating Nikki. After hearing her name, I just zoned out after that. Then, he got off the phone with her. "Aaliyah?"

I looked at him and he said "Nikki's gone"

"You two broke up?"

"It's better off this way. She wants one thing, I want another thing"

I just shrugged my shoulders and I said "That sucks, I'm sorry to hear that"

"Yeah," he started. Then, he said "But hey we're not here for me. We're here for you"

And then, we got there. We walked into the center, only to see Nikki, Brie, Nattie, Eva, Trinity, Ariane, and Summer Rae there. I saw John lower his head, and then I whispered to him "I'll change under the ring"

He gave me a weird look and I said "Well, do you want your ex to see you with me? A younger woman?"

John shrugged his shoulders and he said "Good point"

Then, I ran under the ring and changed into my wrestling gear. When I climbed out of the ring, I was wearing black spandex, a white tank, running sneakers and my wraps. I tied my hair up and then I sat down on the apron. "Hey, are you new?"

I heard from behind me. I turned around and I saw Nattie. "Oh Aaliyah!"

Yeah, she knew me. She mentored me while I was in the independent circuit. I waved to Nattie and I said "Hey Nat"

"You finally got signed?"

I nodded my head and then she said "Well do you want to have a training match with me?"

I smirked as I stood up and said "Is that a challenge?"

Nattie squared up. I ducked down through the bottom rope and then I squared up. Then, we got into a collar and elbow lock up. I put her in a headlock, and then I ran to the turnbuckle and did a flying bulldog. When I released her, Nattie got up and she kicked me. I kicked back and then I ran to the rope and bounced off and did a huricanrana. Then, I got on her back and I put her in a Boston Crab submission move. I was flexible enough to go back and held Nattie by the chin and pulled her up. I released and then, I stood up. I waited for her to get up. She stood up and she chuckled. "I'm impressed"

She shook my hand and I shook back, quite pleased with myself. Unaware that John was staring the entire time. I turned around and I walked to the right bottom turnbuckle. "Well?" I asked.

"Damn," he said. "Highflying submissionist? We need that in the WWE"

I rolled my eyes and then I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Nikki stepping into the ring. "I want to see how good she actually is"

_No problem,_ I thought. Then, I squared up. She squared up as well. When she went for her clothesline, I ducked, bounced off the ropes and delivered a clothesline of my own. She held her jaw and I smirked. She got up and we got in a collar and elbow tie up. She put me in a headlock and tried giving me a bulldog, but I pushed her off of me and I curb stomped her in the stomach. Then, I grabbed her by the legs, flipped her over and gave her a Boston Crab. She flipped me over and she put me in a sleeper, but I flipped her over my head. Then, I ran to the ropes, bounced off and I delivered a spear to her, knocking the air out of her. When I stood up she was breathless. "That good enough for you?" I said and then I left the ring.

**That's her experience with John done. Now there's Randy and Punk. Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. My Day With Randy

I woke up the next morning with soreness all over my body. Yesterday I worked with John, and honestly it was shocking seeing him so laid back and just so nice. I stood up and I saw I forgot to put on actual pajamas. Then, I heard a voice saying "Aaliyah? It's Randy"

_Oh shit! _I thought to myself. Then I grabbed a baggy t shirt and black spandex shorts. I ram to the door and I opened it. "Hey Randy"

Randy's eyes were huge and he said "Whoa, Aaliyah"

"Sorry, I guess I didnt have any actual pajamas on me"

"Can I come in?"

I let him in the room and closed the door. Randy sat on the bed and I stayed standing. "So what's going on?"

"Can you help me with Phil?"

For some reason, I felt like shit knowing something might be wrong with Phil. "What's going on?"

"He's been in his room for awhile. The door was locked and I've tried getting in but no success"

"I'll go after we go to the gym"

Randy shrugged his shoulders and he said "i'm already ready to go there now"

"Ok just let me throw my hair in a ponytail and I'll grab my water and we'll go"

After a minute, we walked down to the gym. I wrapped my hands with my wraps and I started shadow boxing. It feels good to do this. I've always done this because it helps me to think about my strikes. Then, he walked over to me with the focus mits and he said "Gimme a one two"

I smirked and then we ended up doing a 15 minute conditioning work out. I smirked as I saw Randy rolling his shoulders. "Your arms hurt?"

"Mmhmm" He said in pain. "Hey you wanna go grab a bite?"

I nodded my head and then we walked into the cafe. When we sat down Randy asked me "So how did it feel wrestling with Cena's ex girlfriend?"

"Oh my god" I chuckled. "It was honestly pretty cool because one it was Nikki Bella, and two it was fun to fight her as well"

Randy chuckled and he said "Yeah I heard from Cena you kicked her ass"

I shrugged my shoulders and I said "hey shit like that happens when I am in a mood to fight someone"

"And you got Nattie in a sub!mission move? Oof! I give you props kid"

I rolled my eyes and I said "You must reallyunderestimate me"

"Hey I didn't know what I was gonna get myself into when it came to you"

"Well now you do"

Randy smirked. "Yeah I do"

I rolled my eyes and I laughed. That brunch was surprisingly a pleasant time I had with him

**Last Chapter then I'll aadd one with Phil.. You'll see the plans I have for those two ;)**


	4. My Day With Phil

**After** I opened the door, I saw Phil on his bed. This isn't what I expected to see. I wanted the CM Punk I always saw whenever I went to one of the Indy shows. I always came decked in CM Punk gear. I closed the door, and I walked in front of the bed. "Hi" I said.**  
**

"Hi" he said. Oh wow.. He looked horrible. I sat down on the bed and I asked him "Are you alright?"

He sighed and he said "Could you help me retire early?"

"What?!" I exclaimed. "CM Punk?! Why would you want to retire?"

"Because I don't have it in me anymore" he said flatly. "I know you're new and everything, but just hear me out. I don't want to show that I'm a huge disappointment to you later on"

"You won't be a huge disappointment to me, you'll always be my hero. Do you remember seeing me at all your Indy shows decked out in your gear?"

Phil looked shocked at me "That was you?"

I nodded my head and he smiled "I've been trying to figure out who she was. Oh my god I feel honored to meet such a loyal fan"

"I've followed you since Lunatic Wrestling with your brother, Mike"

Then, at the sound of hisbrother's name, Phil just went dead silent. "What's wrong?"

"Since then, I no longer speak to him anymore"

"Oh.." I said and then I said "I'm so sorry"

"Honestly, I'm OK. Really"

I smiled. Then, he smiled. "You know, you're alright. I'll keep you around, kid"

"You're gonna have to. I might be working with you"

"In a storyline or just in general?"

"Both"

He nodded his head and he said "You know you're the first girl I've met that hasn't been letting the fame get to her head"

"That's because I haven't actually made my debut. But when I do I doubt I'll let the fame get to me"

"I hope not, I would really hate to see such a pretty face be turned to the vices of the fame and fortune"

I blushed. "Thanks"

He smiled. Then, he said "Do you want to order room service?"

I nodded my head yes. Then, he ordered his room service. I smiled and then the room service came to our room and they brought our food to the bed. We started to eat and talk about all the things we liked and we didn't like, our favorite music, our favorite bands. Turns out, we have a lot in common. "I am excited to see your debut'

"Why do you say that?'

"Because from what I've heard from Cena, youre a highflying submissionist. We need more of you around"

"That's very nice of you to say"

"Hey it's true though"

don't know about you guys, but I felt weak in my knees at the way he said that.

**We****ll, tthat's that. Leave a review and let me know who belongs together**


	5. Such an Age Gap

When I made it to the arena with the suitcase, all I could think about was Phil. I couldn't believe he remembered seeing me at his Indy shows. I did start to develope alittle bit of feelings for him, but the only problem is is that he's 35 years old, and II'm 22. A 13 year age difference and I knew my dad and the company would disapprove immensely. I made my way to the female talents lockerroom and all eyes were dead at me. I sighed and I placed my luggage in a corner and then I heard from behind me "You're in the wrong place here, sweetheart"

I turned around and I saw Nikki Bella standing with her hands on her hips. "Look just take your fake boobs and get out of my way"

As Nikki raised her eyebrows at me I grabbed my athletic tape and I said ""And trust me, if I wanna make some more money I'd definitely join a sucky show on the E network with my personal life on public view"

Then, I left the locker room. I walked around in my ring gear(Ashley's ring attire except I have brown hair) and then I saw Phil. He had his hoodie on and listening to music too, so I made my eyes past him. Almost. "Hey Aaliyah!"

My stomach filled with butterflies and then I turned to him. "Hey fangirl"

I gave him a weird look. "Fangirl?"

"Well, I was thinking about either fangirl, Sparki, or midget"

I rolled my eyes at midget' 'fangirl' i could never get used to. "Sparki it is, then" I told him.

Phil shrugged his shoulders and he said "Alright"

Then, Phil gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and he went back to his spot. I lightly touched my cheek and I blushed. "Damn girl"

I turned to meet John and I said "What?"

"First you gave Nikki a run for her money, and now you get a kiss from Phil" John says impressed. "Making a name already"

"Please," I scoffed. "That's just backstage, watch me make a name in the ring"

"Ooh, getting alittle arrogant arent we?" John said.

"No," i said. "Just really proud"

Then I went to gorilla station and waited. I went to touch my cheek once again, remembering how soft and light Phil's lips were to my skin. It was quite pleasing to me. Then, Theory of A Deadman's 'Bad Girlfriend' came on and i made my debut.

**Leave Reviews Lovies 3**


	6. Choose Your Poison

It's been a few months since I debuted and my name has been spreading around the universe like a wildfire. I've been instantly famous over night and whoo! Has it been one hell of a ride. My friendships with John, Phil, and Randy have been strong up until this point. I had no idea what would transpire tonight. I had gotten a text from Cena saying to get ready for a group dinner at 6:30 and so I threw on a tight, short sleeve black dress that reached to my thighs and I threw on my red and black converse sneakers. I put my hair up in a high ponytail with my sidebangs to the right of my face and I looked in the mirror. To be honest with you guys I look even better than ever. I'm leaner and I'm stronger in the lower half of my body and I like the results. I looked at ny phone and I saw that the time was "5:15". "I got time" I said to myself. So, I went to the couch and I laid down. I dont even remember dozing off until I hear a knock on the door. I got up and i answered the door. John was wearing a blue, black and white plaid button up shirt with blue jeans and running shoes. He looked at me and his jaw dropped. "Wow" he said.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"You were taking a nap weren't you?" He asked.

"How did you know?"

"You didn't answer any of my texts" John said and I blushed. "I'm sorry"

"It's all go"

Then, me and John went to the restaurant where Phil and Randy were waiting. Phil was wearing a blacktshirt with dark blue jeans and his running shoes and Randy was wearing a grey dress shirt with black pants and dress shoes. They all trapped me with hugs and we sat down with John and Randy sitting across from me and Phil. After we got the appetizers, Randy excused himself to have a cigarette and John went to the bathroom. Phil looked at me and he said "Damn, Aaliyah. You look gorgeous"

"Why thank-" but I was cut off because his hand was going up my thigh and running up and under my dress 'downtown'. When I felt where his hand landed, I looked at him and he said "No one's looking and I've always wanted to do this"

Before he could continue though, John and Randy made their way back. Phil pulled out and he gave me a wink which meant 'later'. When our food came to us, for some reason it was awkward. So, I decided to break the ice and said "Ok I'm breaking the ice right now; whats going in with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"You three are acting weird and quiet. Whats wrong?" I asked. Then they all looked at one another and it looked like they were hiding something. Then, John looked at ne and he said "WWE is putting you in a storyline"

"Really?" I asked with excitement. "With who?" I added.

"That's the thing" Randy said. "You have to choose between the three of us who you want to work with"

My body froze. Me choose? I am not good at choosing at all. I looked at all three of them and I saw that they all wanted me to work with them and that made my stomach twisted in knots. "Well why does she have to choose?"

I looked and Phil took a sip from his Pepsi and he said "I think she shouldn't have all this pressure on her for making a big choice like this."

"Well, shes 23 now so she should be a bug girl and make up her mind. Preferably now" Randy said and the way he said that made it sound like he was making me rush.

"Guys you cant make choose right now" I said to all of them. "Well sweetheart" John said, using the pet name he gave me. "You are gonna have to choose sometime soon"

"I know," I said. "I just dont want to choose right now"

"Well I personally think she should choose me" Randy said arrogantly. John and Phil both looked at him and Phil said "Why should she choose you?"

"Because its obvious we work well together Plus come you guys, even I know that neither one of you can handle her the way I can"

"Seriously?"Phil said.

"Dude that was too arrogant for my liking" John said.

"But true" Randy said with a smirk. Then he looked at me and he said "Do you agree?"

I just stayed silent. Then, the two both jumped into the argument and all three of my friends start arguing with each other. Then, I had enough. I stood up and I left.

**Who will she choose? We shall see...**


End file.
